1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which efficiently outputs a confidential document.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer server system is known, which stores a confidential document print job in a printer server, receives a confidential document from a server by entering a user's password into a printer, and performs printing. (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. H10-21024) In this system, a printed document is ejected to an ejected paper tray for a printed confidential document, but the ejected paper tray is locked. When a correct password is entered, the tray is unlocked and the printed confidential document can be taken out from the ejected paper tray.
In this prior art, when printing a confidential document, the user enters a password on the touch panel of the printer, and the printer can receive the print data from a server, and print the data. Thus, when there are many confidential documents, the user must wait a front of the printer until the printer finishes printing.
Confidential documents are taken out in the above way. Thus, while one user is taking out a certain confidential document, the other users cannot start taking out the other confidential documents until the first user finishes taking out their confidential document.
Therefore, there is a need for an image forming apparatus which can reduce the users' waiting time for taking out confidential documents.